Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Very Merry Christmas Songs/The Twelve Days of Christmas
Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Very Merry Christmas Songs/The Twelve Days of Christmas is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 18th November 1996. Description Very Merry Christmas Songs When thoughts of the season turn to Santa, reindeer and gift-wrapped surprises, this joyful volume of Disney's Sing-Along Songs will make those days even jollier! Gather up the family and join Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and the gang for this fun-filled programme of very merry Christmas songs. The Twelve Days of Christmas ''Get into the Christmas spirit with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and friends in this live-action songfest that captures the season's warmth and cheer! Sing along to traditional Christmas carols and learn new songs too - while visiting the North Pole, sleigh riding through the woods and dancing to a yule-tide country hoe-down! Songs '''Very Merry Christmas Songs' * "From All of Us to All of You" (from the animated special of the same name) * "Deck the Halls" (from the short, Pluto's Christmas Tree) * "Jingle Bells" (from the short, Donald's Snow Fight and the segment, Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time) * "Joy to the World" (from The Nutcracker Suite in Fantasia) * "Up on the Housetop" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas with the original title card that says, "Up on a Housetop") * "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (from The Night Before Christmas, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, Corn Chips, The Wind in the Willows in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Bongo in Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Orphans (Technicolor version), Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peculiar Penguins, Squatter's Rights, Dumbell of the Yukon, Pluto's Christmas Tree, Chip an' Dale, and the winter ending version of Lady and the Tramp.) * "Sleigh Ride" (from Mickey's Christmas Carol) * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas) * "Winter Wonderland" (from On Ice, The Autograph Hound, The Hockey Champ, Donald's Snow Fight, the winter version of Bambi, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, and Peculiar Penguins.) * "Here Comes Santa Claus" (at Disneyland) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "Silent Night" (from Ave Maria in Fantasia) * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (ending credits) The Twelve Days of Christmas # Very Merry Christmas # Deck the Halls # Dear Santa # Jingle Bells # Snow Ho Ho # Hip Hop Noel # He Delivers # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas # Here Comes Santa # Oh Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trailers and info Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "DuckTales", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Christmas videos Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Chip 'N' Dale Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pinocchio Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Robin Hood Category:The Aristocats Category:Bambi Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Dumbo Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Gummi Bears Category:Roger Rabbit Category:Song of the South Category:Mary Poppins Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:The Jungle Book Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1997 trailer (announced by John Sachs)